cncfandomcom-20200223-history
GDI MCV Mk VII
GDI's MCV Mk VII, commonly dubbed as the Crawler, is the latest line in the MCV family that notably served in the final stages of the Incursion War and later the Ascension Conflict. Its notable feature was to be able to construct units and structures without needing an entire base dedicated to that purpose. Background The Mobile Construction Vehicle has been the linchpin of the GDI military forces for eighty years. Its unprecedented mobility and versatility has enabled GDI commanders to quickly combat any threat around the globe. Although the MCV has evolved over the decades, its primary role, namely the rapid projection of force anywhere in the world, has remained constant. The new MCV Mk. VII is the latest incarnation of the time-tested Mobile Construction Vehicle, developed specifically in response to the TCN Conflict. Since the beginning of the Tiberium Control Network construction effort in 2062, GDI forces have been stretched thin attempting to defend the global Tiberium Control Network from Nod Separatist attacks. When the Anti-Kane Separatists banded toegether in 2070, they executed a series of worldwide hit and run attacks against TCN construction sites that stalled the TCN effort and left the GDI military in disarray. GDI commanders realized that they could not defend the TCN and, at the same time, pursue and destroy the Separatist forces. As a result, GDI began an overhaul of the military and its arsenal, centering it on the concept of defending the global TCN. When the GDI military was formally restructured into Offense, Defense, and Support branches, GDI also unveiled the new MCV Mk. VII, designed from the ground up to defend the TCN. Affectionately known as "the Crawler" among military personnel, the new MCV is far more mobile, versatile, and powerful than any other MCV in history. A Crawler is capable of manufacturing every unit and structure in the GDI arsenal, without the need to create an entire base dedicated to that purpose. The Crawler is also able to pack up and build while moving, although it must still unpack in order to deploy the units and structures. Less than a year after its introduction, GDI used the new Crawler MCV to crush the Nod Separatists, force their leaders into hiding, and bring about the end of the TCN Conflict at the end of the year 2073. Today, GDI Crawlers continue to protect the construction effort and are the first, and sometimes only, line of defense for the far-flung Tiberium Control Network. Battlefield Specifications With the GDI military restructured into Offense, Defense, and Support branches, each branch has demanded an MCV optimized for its particular role. Regardless of their individual differences, all Crawlers are deployed to the field by new atmospheric deployment drop pods. This allows a Crawler to reach the hot zone within minutes of trouble, and some commanders are bold enough to deploy their Crawler directly onto Nod forces, crushing them in the process. Crawlers also act as repair bays, and an unpacked Crawler will repair any units and structures within the immediate vicinity. All base model Crawlers come with limited construction loadouts and no weaponry, but they can be easily upgraded over the course of an engagement. Offense Crawler A massive four-legged walker, the Offense Crawler is able to traverse a variety of rugged terrain, and is designed to pursue, engage, and eliminate Nod Separatist forces. Its primary role is to act as a mobile projection of force anywhere on the battlefield, and is frequently deployed for a variety of missions including escort, search and destroy, and base assault. The Offense Crawler can be upgraded to construct additional units, including the Mammoth Mk. IVs and the mighty Mastodon walker, and can also be outfitted with additional engines, armor, and weaponry to personally lead the charge into battle. Defense Crawler The direct descendent of the traditional MCV, the Defense Crawler is the only Crawler capable of building structures. By trading mobility for construction equipment, the Crawler can quickly and efficiently create a gauntlet of defensive emplacements to protect the Tiberium Control Network. The Defense Crawler itself can be upgraded into a mobile fortress with increased repair rates, defensive shields, and powerful artillery cannons, as well as call upon Zone infantry, men and women in armored power suits, to engage enemy forces outside the defensive perimeter. The most powerful Defense Crawlers can also construct artillery units such as the Juggernaut and, in particularly fierce engagements, can call upon the legendary Ion Cannon to obliterate their foes. Support Crawler Essentially a flying aircraft carrier, the Support Crawler is the fastest and most mobile of all the Crawlers in the GDI arsenal. The Crawler is capable of deploying fighters, bombers, gunships, and, when fully upgraded, capital ships from its extensive launch bays, although it must land to open its launch doors. In addition to the GDI air force, Support captains can also command a variety of utility craft that can repair, wage electronic warfare, or even enhance allied weaponry. In sustained combat theaters, experienced captains can upgrade their Support Crawler with better thrusters for increased mobility and missile systems for defense, and are frequently granted access to new and experimental technologies to support their allies. Category:GDI